Spode
The Spode The Spode race is made up of various people who are very closely related to mushrooms and or descend directly from mutated or animated spores., or even Spodes themselves. They are very shy creatures that lurk very deep within swamplands and mushroom biomes. They are very skilled within the medical field - (Varying upon the Spode's spiritual charm), along with forms of Dark Magic, usually in the natural branch. Though not for many centuries within the Spode community has there ever been one that has reigned or gained a substantial background or future within the Dark Magic side of things, It has almost become Taboo from the various folklore and tales spread within its path.The Spode are from Fei, Though due to the recent traveling between Aria and Fei The Spode race has been able to spread into the area, Though even more rarely sighted. Origin Spodes are never un-naturally created. The first Spodes were either mutated fungi or animated mushrooms, Spodes create offspring by combining their Fungi and parts of their charms, Typically by ritual, Making themselves bleed fungi out the neck. All Spodes roughly were first located near a large wet marsh around the area of Kar'toel. Each Spode's veins are filled with mold, And are buried deep within their structure - They cannot last long without the exposure of nature. Spode feed off the void, And matter around them. Also, The "un-worthy" Spodes, Spodes who do not follow the common nature of their race, Tribe, Or beliefs. Strengths and Abilities *Night Vision *Advanced mind-control.They can control and see emotions, If not directed at them, And control very small thoughts. Very energy/resource draining. - Remember, Don't be OP! *To communicate telepathically between Spodes and limited vegetation. *To be able to lock themselves within the ground and become endorsed into a long slumber, Helping them keep on through the ages and blend with their enviorment, How ever it usually is easily discovered. *Use very weak poisonous gas from their Caps. *Use of the Funglik language. *To regenerate very slowly and painfully. This changes depending on version of Spode. *Use of self healing in hand with environment and age. - Older they are, the more healing ability. *Rough, A bit magic repellent skin. *To emit Spores during mediation, Used as energy sources and so on. Weaknesses *Light Magic. *Weaponry combat. *Heat. *Dry areas, Short periods without some kind of water. *Social Skills. *Intelligence (Kinda --, and isn't always a weakness present.) *Movement. *Easlily Agitated. Appearance They are bulky tall figures, Almost brutes, Largely representing a mushroom though possibly wearing tunics or robes, Even overalls. They happen always be around 7 feet tall fully grown, but can reach a maximum of 9. They have white or grey stems, And black beadie eyes in the depths of their "face", Almost slight slits. They live about 950-1150 years, White stems and various dirt or stains upon them, Mis-coloration ect. Caps The top of the Spode, the Spode's cap usually is one of these colors. They can be any intensity or shade of them. *Black Cap - Only Necro Shrooms, Much honor and power overall. Nicknamed "Doom Shroom." Not a playable character - Only Necro Shrooms. *Purple Cap - More knowledgable within Dark Magic, Typically a Solar Shroom. *Green Cap - Better in combat. *Red Cap - Most Common overall. Follows EVERY Spode's powers, Just dependent on Charm and subtype. *White Cap - Typically Ice Shrooms. (Pretty much a VERY light grey.- Able to be noticable in color difference from stem.) *Blue Cap - Usually Ice Shrooms or a Geo Charm user. Personality Spodes are shy creatures... Which dosn't go well with the fact they are also recieving/have recieved a large amount of genocide and discrimination upon their race. Likes Organization, To be in a nice cool damp enviroment, And calm behavior. Dislikes The opposite of their likes, such as messes, dry and hot environments and panicked or angry behaviors. They dislike. also people who are carnivores. '' ''They are very startled by their sight, And will gradually warm up the specific individual, Though slower than usual. They have major speech impediments, And a lack of understanding the "modern" world. Types of Spodes Solar Shroom Solar Shrooms are one of the higher classed Spodes. They are very proficient within the Astral side of magic and abilities, helping lead into their knowledge with Geology and Astronomy. They usually arise from flourishing crystal caves. Their charms may be stronger if it happens to be in the fortune telling subtype, a type in the Astral Class. Solar Shrooms CANNOT be from any other class. THIS IS one of the Shrooms that can lead into having a black cap.And by "leading" that means they have a greater chance have giving off the likelyhood to their purple capped child in necromancy(Yes, very specific.). They all gain the help of the night to fuel their energy further and harder. Powers and Abilities They gain the ability atop of the average Spode's set of powers to: *Temporarily holt moving objects. - Uses a good amount of energy and power. *Create a fusion between multiple's Spode's energy to create one pulse of star-energy. This requires multiple Solar Shrooms to work together. *Use the night to fuel their energy and power. *The authority to hold a Guile crystal. - Detail will be added later. *Thermal Vision. *Removal of the "Average" fluency in Fungilk language *Removal of the "Average" self-healing. Ice Shroom Immunity to the cold, Harsh cold weather. More found in Arctic areas. - MUCH WEAKER without a wet environment, And weaker against light magic and heat.They are considered natives of the arctic in Fei. They gain these abilities atop the average Spode's set of powers to: * Create a frosty aura around them, Temporarily sealing themselves from the temperature and heat magic. This also cools the people around them, Possibly even freezing them completely. Depending on what extent or use you play with this ability - Keep in mind it does use energy and power. * Shoots small Ice spikes from their stumpy hands. This is very minimal in energy and power use, And is a projectile. Pretty much Icicles blasting one by one from their hands. * A considerable amount more speed than an average Spode. * Extreme vulnerability to warmer or hot temperatures and magic. * Bad eyesight. * Less Self Healing * No ability to speak between Spodes telepathically. Necro Shroom The highest ranking within all Shrooms - The last one to live was Mohart Guile, Having access to immense power and strength within their abilities and external forces. Only Necro Shrooms can have black caps . He is a purple cap. Their power with poison and mind-control is much better. Though, Their life span depletes about 200 years, And all other skills become weaker. Each creature they raise from the dead, It affects their health and age. They are much more respected creatures and tend to have glowing bright white eyes. They are the highest class in Spode society. * Ability to raise feral creatures from the earth, Nothing huge, No characters. - Immense power and energy usage. * Much more advanced stronger mind control. Almost full emotion control, Some thought control, No pain or sensory control along with no movement control.- Fair energy usage. Don't be OP, And don't force anything on a character. * Poisonous fumes emitted from their pours when activated - Weak in combat. Fair energy and power usage. * Better Dark Magic skills. * No ability to use light magic. * Easier to kill. * Prone to dying from old age. * Weaker vision. * Very sensitive to environment. * Overall much more weakness in all other areas not defined by abilities/weaknesses above. Green Shroom They are good with Nature magic and can talk to animals calmly without hesitate, they are usually from a Purple cap or Red cap they are fairly rare and they love fighting. *Very good at combat skills *talk to animals without hesitate *they are good with nature magic Classes All Spodes must work in some way in these classes when in work of any Spode organization, They feel it is un-wise and very petty to become more like animals, Or to become in a free mindset.*Spodes are very determined to prove they aren't just animals/plants.*This also lets the Spode use their powers in a specific area of organization, And learn. *Warrior - Fighter *Shaman - Healer *Avenger - All around class. *Priest - Typically a type of leader, Gives encoragement, (Orders?) and energy. Spode Tribes There are hundreds of Spode tribes- Though these are the original, And most often tribes connect themselves with these in there division. Ex "I'm a Morels Division tribe, We are called the ___ tribe" Morels Believed in Domination, Racial Supremacy within the Spode, They were the dominant way of life,race and civilization. Heavy charm use. (To be divided, And become separated from the other races and life of Elysium.) Shiitake Believed that nothing should be disputed, Humans are just weaklings with no consideration for their homes or species. Usually practiced Samurai like beliefs. (One reign.) Cremini Pretty much a tribe that followed a religion like buddhism, And fought for peace - Which made sense to the Spode. - Less use of charms. (Peace.) Charms Spode's Charms A charm almost determines a Spode's way of life..Will they be a Solar Shroom? Ice Shroom? Will they help people around them, Or prevail in agony. They also give Spode's mental power, And are used as meditation tools. - They work in hand with the Spode's genes aswell, So the type of Shroom they are depends on charm and genes. Stellar Charms Stellar Charms determine that the Spode will begin Meditation from the first of the year, to the second month. They will have great understanding in herbology, geology, aerolithology, astrometerology and astronomy as well as the power to regenerate. They will prey to the god of the universe, feeling the beat of the world within their veins pulsing with mold. Geo Charms Geo Charms determine that the Spode will begin Meditation from the secound to last month, All they way untill the second month in the next year. They will have great understanding in herbology, acology, auxology, geology and minerals. They will prey to the god of the core, understanding unknown behaviors easier than most - which is helpful due to their already massive lack of understanding of the modern world. They cannot regenerate, however they can use their DNA and use it to heal others around them. Category:Custom Races Category:Player-written lore Category:Elysium roleplay Category:Lore Category:Races